The Lesbian Empire
is the twenty-first episode of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Survivor Smorgasbord Castaways must eat a variety of nasty food items from previous seasons. The last person to finish each dish is out, the last player remaining wins. There is an additional dish, which if eaten, will activate a Battle. Winner: Lily Battle: Lily vs. Mileena The competitors will try to eat an unidentified food item quicker than the other. The first one to finish wins. Winner: Lily Story Day 50 On the dawn of day 50, Karen and Mei traveled together, discussing their plans. Mei: ...I have an advantage. Karen: What? What do you mean? Mei: I have a Legacy Advantage that will give me Immunity if I play it at this next vote. If we become targets, don't be afraid to send the votes my way. Then at least it cause them to scramble right there at Tribal Council. Karen: That's... surprisingly thoughtful of you, Mei. While traveling a dark forest, Lancelot is attacked by a Daemon. However, he is able to bring it down with his sword. Monika spoke with Mileena and Sadako individually before finding a quiet place to think to herself. Everyone gathered overnight and traveled together, hoping to locate the vessel by the next day. Han and Lancelot split from the pack, making brief conversation until they spotted Mileena charging ahead. They followed her path, and the three reached the vessel at the same time. They boarded it and set forth for their next world. Day 51 Trivia: Survivor: Ivalice introduced a twist called The Marketplace, where contestants were given money for challenge wins, and they could purchase advantages in the game at The Marketplace. However, this twist only appeared once more, then was retired. Monika bumped into Karen, who had lost sight of Mei, and the two traveled together until they found the vessel and left. Throughout the morning, everyone else arrived, and took off for the Supermarket location. The final twelve gathered to meet their host, who took away the Immunity idol, and replaced it with an Immunity necklace. It was then revealed that the challenge would be one of the most popular recurring Survivor challenges, the Smorgasbord. With great fear, the contestants took to the table. The first item was chum from the Chum Bucket. Knowing more than anyone else did, Karen refused to eat it. Mileena, however, went directly for the Battle meal, and devoured it in a few bites, securing her spot in a Battle. Everyone else finished the chum except for Karen, eliminating her. The next item was cooking straight from Chef Hatchet's kitchen. Everyone hurried to eat it, but Lucina gagged upon tasting it, being unable to finish. The next item was a Russian Takoyaki. Lancelot did not trust it, and did not eat it. Everyone else's mouths were practically burned off, but they managed. Next were Frostbite Spider eggs, an infamously nasty dish. Misaka absolutely refused to eat something that came out of a spider. The next item was Superspicy Curry, which everyone ate, but Monika could not finish fast enough. Everyone breathed fire from their mouths for a short while, but eventually calmed down. The remaining six: Godzilla, Han, Lily, Mei, Sadako, and Sakura, were given Beelzenian exotic meat, another infamously bad item. This was too much for Godzilla. The next items were fried Magikarp scales. Han could not consume quickly enough, leaving it between the four girls. The next items were Chocobo skewers, which were of questionable taste. Mei could finish fast enough. The next items were the worst of Bertie Bott's Beans, which Sakura could not stomach. This left the final round between Lily and Sadako. Lastly, there was a drink: the infamous Mabel Juice. The girls hurried to drink it, but Lily finished quicker and won her place in the battle against Mileena. Lily and Mileena were brought to a special table for the Battle. The food item given to them was an unidentified mess that smelled horrendous, presumably from Gravity Falls, but no one entirely knew. The challenge began, and even Mileena could hardly touch it. Lily started feasting, believing she could eat anything, but started gagging halfway through, allowing Mileena to make progress. However, Mileena also began gagging, allowing Lily to come from behind and finish the meal first, winning Immunity. Luke presented Lily with the Immunity necklace, before telling the castaways that they would go to their next world together to attend their first Tribal Council as one. The group left for the City to prepare. Han brought Godzilla and Karen together to warn them of Monika's rising empire. They debated targeting Monika or Mileena, but knew people would expect it. Karen mentioned that Mei had a Legacy Advantage, so if they could get the votes to fall on her, she could play it and result in a scramble. Behind a building, Lucina listened in on the alliance. She quickly brought the news to Sadako and Sakura. Han went to Mei to make sure she was alright with the plan, before going to talk to Mileena and Sakura. Han: I don't want to play too hard tonight. Everyone is going to bring their A game, so I'm just gonna listen to what Mei says and vote who she wants. I hope you girls understand. Godzilla affirmed the plan with Lancelot and Mei, while Mileena and Sakura walked in on them. They asked who the target was, and surprisingly received an answer: Lucina. When their enemies left, Godzilla's group reunited with Han and Karen to make the final decision. They noticed that Sakura was being very nosy, and could potentially be a threat in the near future. The group arrived in a large park, where they gathered for Tribal Council. During the discussion, Han admitted to knowing about a woman's alliance, but continued pushing that he would follow Mei's guidance; to which Godzilla and Lancelot affirmed. The Lesbian Empire did not seem phased by the exposure of the enemy's leader, and Monika assured Luke that she was more than convinced as to who she was voting. Before the vote, Mei pulled out a scroll. She held it up, revealing it to be the Legacy Advantage. Luke confirmed that Mei's item was, in fact, a Legacy Advantage. Sadako moved slightly, but did not do anything. In an attempt to appear frantic, Lily and Mileena started whispering to each other. Monika then moved in and whispered something, as well. Soon, all the other members of the Lesbian Empire joined in. As it turned out, they were whispering their favorite foods to one another. The voting then commenced. When the votes were read, they fell between three people: Han, Lucina, and Sakura. Lucina received a single misguided vote from Sakura, Sakura received five votes, while the Lesbian Empire voted Han and eliminated him. Han frustratingly left to have his torch snuffed, before exiting the game. Mileena and Monika smiled deviously, while Godzilla and Lancelot shot each other unnerving looks. Luke admitted that the lines were established with that vote, but advised them to be wary of large alliances. The final eleven grabbed their torches and took off for Lucifenia. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running